A Twisted Trainer Tale!
by Anicrazy
Summary: After a cataclysmic battle between Deoxys, Arceus, Dialga and Palkia, the world is a different place. There is now only one region of Kantenn Sinto, formed by the union of the four original regions. Join Craig Ketchum on his Pokemon journey!


**A/N: This story is sort of a spin-off of my other Pokemon fic, 'Mystery Science Theat****re 3002'. ****It isn't mandatory to read all of 'MST3002', but a reading the first chapter is essential for understanding what's happening here. **

**This is the Prologue and does not introduce Craig Ketchum, the protagonist, but introduces the story. You'll see what I mean after you've read it. I've included a note at the end of the chapter to make things less confusing. **

**Story:-**

Deoxys wanted to take over the earth. It was as simple as that. He was a typical evil being: Psychotic to the point of being insane and desiring world domination without really knowing why.

He had been pursuing this dream of his for quite some time now. But tonight… tonight was the day… or the night… when he would finally realize this dream.

Above the exosphere of the earth, Deoxys was flying as fast as possible. Hot on his tail were the three most powerful beings in the universe: Dialga, guardian of Time; Palkia, guardian of Space; and Arceus, the creator of all Pokemon.

Deoxys wasn't really paying any attention to them. He was too busy running calculations in his head, trying to ascertain whether there were any errors in his figures. There was no scope for error. Erring by a mere 5 would end up drastically shortening his life.

Finally, confident that he had made no mistakes in his equations; he stopped and turned to face his trackers. They screeched to a halt… in a figurative sense, that is.

The mighty Pokemon began to stare each other down. Arceus, speaking with his mind, boomed: _Deoxys! You have been terrorizing —_

Deoxys cut him off. _Save the 'you are evil and deserve vanquishment' speech, Arceus. For now, at least. Why don't you wait for everyone to show up?_

Dialga was the one who spoke next. _Who are you talking about?_

_A guest of mine, of sorts, _said Deoxys, at whichDialga laughed. _Are you a Psychic type? Because I don't think so._

Deoxys smiled. _Yes, I am. And my guest, ladies and — ladies, is Jirachi! _Deoxys' smile widened at the trio's dumbfounded faces. _When and where exactly is his next materialization point?_

Palkia spoke hesitantly, running figures through his head. _Well, the 'where' would be… right here._

_As for the when, it is in two seconds, _said Dialga.

Exactly two seconds after Dialga finished speaking; Jirachi appeared right next to Deoxys and woke up. The trio suddenly realized why Deoxys had led them on a chase halfway around the world.

_Make me more powerful than Dialga, Palkia and Arceus combined! _Deoxys yelled at Jirachi.

The Wishmaker paused for a second, before glowing a blinding white. _Granted. _

Dialga, Palkia and Arceus suddenly began moving towards Deoxys, against their wills. Arceus realized what was happening: Jirachi was assimilating them into Deoxys' body. _Why did I have to create a wish granting Pokemon?_

Palkia was first to go. His anchorage to finite space (**A/N: Yes, I believe space is finite, because I believe in the first Friedmann model of space — just read 'A Brief History of Time' to know what I mean.) **gave way and his power and mind united with Deoxys. Dialga, though anchored by the infinite realms of Time, was assimilated too.

Arceus refused to submit. Having changed his type to Dark, he was able to resist Jirachi's Psychic-based spell. Jirachi, under obligation to fulfill Deoxys' wish, assimilated himself into Deoxys in place of Arceus.

The glow around Deoxys faded. Arceus glared at the abomination before him.

Deoxys smiled. In addition to the three Pokemons' moves and power, he had also gained each's type. He was now a Psychic/Dragon/Steel/Water Type. His red skin was now metallic grey, and he had claws on each limb, as well as a thick spiked tail. Jirachi had also been forced to upgrade him in such a way that in his current form, he had the Defense of Defense Deoxys, the Attack of Attack Deoxys and the Speed of Speed Deoxys.

Arceus felt he was in deep excreta. Deoxys was now more than thrice as powerful as he. But Arceus could not simply give up. Uttering a savage battle cry and changing type to Dragon, he fired a potent Roar of Time at Deoxys.

Deoxys smiled. He simply used Palkia's space-distorting abilities to create a path for the Roar of Time which led back to Arceus. Arceus, already tired from using the Dragon type version of Hyper Beam, now took a super effective hit. Deoxys also hurled a Spatial Rend at Arceus for good measure.

Deoxys laughed insanely, really enjoying the helplessness of the most powerful Pokemon before his might. Excited, now, like a child with a new toy, he now began to experiment with Dialga and Jirachi's powers.

He really wanted to try out Jirachi's solar-based Doom Desire attack. But collecting the energy would take too long. Now using Dialga's time powers, Deoxys reached into the future and dragged solar energy from there into the present. However, something was wrong. In doing so, Deoxys had created some sort of rent in space-time.

As he watched, the vertical rent coalesced into a solid, glowing sphere. Arceus saw this and immediately switched to Psychic type. He created some sort of barrier around the sphere, preventing it from expanding, which it was desperately trying to do.

While Arceus was distracted thus, Deoxys took his chance. He attacked Arceus with Doom Desire. Arceus cried out; his concentration broke. The sphere of space-time rippled outwards. Deoxys and Arceus were both hit hard. Deoxys' head spun. _What's happening?!_

Deoxys suddenly answered his own question. Space and Time coexisted in a delicate, fragile balance. This balance had been greatly disturbed by the assimilation of the guardians into another being. Deoxys' stunt with the solar energy had been the trigger which sent space and time on a collision course. The universe was about to undergo radical alterations to correct this imbalance.

Through the pain, Deoxys was dimly aware that Arceus had summoned Celebi and Rayquaza. Celebi was propelling the disturbance into the future. The future is undecided, and so any amount of alterations would be harmless. But if the past was radically altered, the universe would probably implode on a central point so that the Big Bang reoccurred — which was its way of resetting the quandaries.

Rayquaza had used Growth and had wrapped its body around the earth, above the atmosphere. He was using his Air Lock ability to prevent the ripple in space-time expanding beyond earth. The range of alterations was limited to earth alone, because if only earth was destroyed and not the whole universe, Arceus could still beat Deoxys, recover Dialga and Palkia and set things back the way they were.

The ripple finally stopped. Earth hadn't been destroyed, but altered.

Arceus, Celebi, Rayquaza and Deoxys looked down.

_Whoa, _they said as one.

The four distinct leagues of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh had untied to form one large land mass. They were twenty years in the future, and things had radically changed. There was now only one large league and twelve gyms spread across the continent. The League Championship was held annually and the eligibility was a minimum of ten badges. The Grand Festival was held simultaneously with the championship. Anyone who won the Championship or Grand Festival three times was disqualified from future participation and his or her name was registered in the hall of fame.

The four Pokemon looked up, now ready to resume their fight. Arceus smiled inwardly, lauding himself for averting disaster. And that brief tenure as a Psychic type had given a boost to his faculties, allowing him to realize which type would be super effective to Deoxys.

**A/N: So, what do you think? In the next chapter, I'll tell you what happened to each of the characters and introduce you to Craig Ketchum. **

**I wanted to do a journey fic with Ash and Misty's kid, but putting him through all four leagues would be too long. So this was my solution!**

**Now go on and review.** **It'll make me update faster…**


End file.
